


Friends Do

by HermioneRose



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Charlotte reflects on her relationships with Henry, Jasper, Ray, Schwoz, and Piper.





	Friends Do

The Internet describes 'friends' as this:

_A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations._

Charlotte Bolton-Page moved around alot, due to being a military kid, so it was hard making friends since she didn't know when she would be moving again, and that changed when her parents moved to Swellview to be closer to her grandparents on both her parents' side.

She met her first two friends in second grade when she forgot to pack herself a lunch (she was used to taking care of herself, and usually her grandparents always checked on her whenever her parents were away). 

A boy, who more than eight or seven years old, gave her half of his sandwich and a couple of chips. 

She learned that his name was Henry Hart. 

Another boy (who was also around eight or seven years old) followed Henry's example, and gave her half of his cookie and one of his mini water bottles. 

This was Jasper Dunlop, Henry's best friend since preschool (or even before that).

Henry, Jasper, and Charlotte became best friends and almost inseparable, unless Henry was fighting crime alongside Captain Man, also known as Ray Manchester, also known as Charlotte's, Jasper's and Henry's boss.

When Henry learned he had dyslexia (a learning disability that affects the person when they read), Charlotte was the first one along with Jasper to know about it, and she gave him her full support and helped him with his homework whenever reading was involved.

Back in elementary school, and when it was nice outside, the children got into teams and played kick-ball: when Charlotte was up to kick the ball, she accidentally kicked the ball too hard, and it hit Jasper really hard that he gotten a nose bleed, and it was Charlotte who stayed with him when the nurse looked at him. 

When Charlotte found out that Henry was Kid Danger, she also met Ray, who was hesitant to let Charlotte join the very small group of crime fighters, but also caved in when Henry continued to plead with Ray to let Charlotte work for them, and only then, after Ray got so annoyed, that he decided to let Charlotte help around the Man Cave and Junk and Stuff.

Charlotte also got to meet Schwoz Schwartz, Ray's old assistant, who looked more like a troll than anything else (he really does and when Arc and Ciara came to help with Ryker, they assumed he was). 

While he continues to be annoying and ask whether or not she and Henry were dating (they're not), he still pulls through when the gang ends up in a sticky situation.

If she didn't want to be surrounded guys (because even she got annoyed by all their stupid guy stuff), she hung out with Piper Hart, Henry's little sister. 

When Piper wasn't being obsessed about her phone or other techology, she was usually pretty mature for her age and Charlotte often went with her for advice or if she needed some 'unmentionables'.

When Piper broke up with her first boyfriend (Jackson), it was Charlotte who helped her through it and Piper was glad for her help and eventually got over Jackson, thanks to Charlotte.

Yes, these people may drive her crazy from time to time, but they are her friends, and she'd do anything for them.

Because that's what friends do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read this! This is my first Henry Danger one-shot, and I'm really proud of it!


End file.
